<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les plus et les moins de la vie by Lulu_folle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384317">Les plus et les moins de la vie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_folle/pseuds/Lulu_folle'>Lulu_folle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La vie ninja [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Family, Gen, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Next-Gen, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_folle/pseuds/Lulu_folle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La vie est une aventure mouvementée, et Ino et Saï viennent d'être jetés dans un nouveau chapitre de leur existence, avec des péripéties inattendues à la clé.<br/>Qui eu crû que les symptômes de la ménopause soient si semblables à ceux d'un début de grossesse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka Inojin/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La vie ninja [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Les plus et les moins de la vie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour à tous !</p>
<p>Voici un OS explorant plus en avant les vies de nos ninjas favoris.</p>
<p>Attention, de nombreuses références à la fic "La renaissance d'un clan en 10 actes" sont présentes. Aller y jeter un œil ne sera pas du luxe.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>I – La négativité du positif</h1>
<p>Ino porta une main tremblante à sa bouche. C’était mauvais. Le résultat était positif donc mauvais. La cheffe du clan Yamanaka jeta un regard sur la petite tête blonde qui faisait rouler avec application une petite voiture sur le tapis du salon. D’une main peu assurée, la blonde saisit les feuilles d’analyses et les parcourut avec attention. Bon sang, mais comment allait-elle bien pouvoir expliquer cela à Saï ? Et à Inojin ? Et à ce stade, il n’y avait plus grand-chose à faire. Juste se préparer à faire face. Shikamaru et Choji n’allaient jamais la lâcher avec cette histoire. Jamais. Et Sakura allait se moquer à vie d’elle. Qui l’eut cru, il était parfaitement possible de confondre les symptômes de la ménopause avec ceux d’un début de grossesse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saï prit la nouvelle avec plus de calme que son épouse ne s’y attendait. Il ne resta bouche bée qu’une poignée de secondes, et bégaya à peine en lui demandant si elle était sûre. Pour toute réponse, Ino lui avait remis les résultats d’analyses de sang.</p>
<ul>
<li>Mais comment est-ce qu’on va expliquer ça à Inojin ? Et Ayumi et Maru ?</li>
<li>Je pense qu’Inojin et Maru savent très bien comment on en est arrivés là, ironisa Ino, après tout, c’est comme ça qu’ils ont fait Ayumi.</li>
<li>Et il n’y a pas moyen de…</li>
<li>Non, j’ai dépassé la date légale.</li>
<li>C’est complètement déraisonnable, grommela Saï en enfouissant sa tête dans ses paumes.</li>
</ul>
<p>Ino soupira, parfaitement d’accord avec lui. Ils ne pouvaient cependant pas y faire grand-chose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inojin prit la nouvelle exactement comme sa mère s’y attendait. Il pâlit, verdit, rougit, puis pâlit de nouveau.</p>
<ul>
<li>C’est une blague, c’est ça ? Vous me faîtes marcher.</li>
</ul>
<p>Le blond se décomposa en comprenant que la situation était bien réelle.</p>
<ul>
<li>Vous ne comptez quand même pas le garder !</li>
<li>Jin-Jin ! S’offusqua Maru.</li>
<li>Quoi ? C’est parfaitement déraisonnable d’avoir un bébé à leur âge !</li>
<li>Ce n’est pas une façon de parler à ta mère ! De toute façon, c’est leur décision !</li>
</ul>
<p>Inojin se tourna vers ses parents, les interrogeant du regard.</p>
<ul>
<li>Il est vrai que cette grossesse est loin d’être prévue, déclara doucement Saï, mais maintenant, tout le monde doit se faire à l’idée que la famille va s’agrandir.</li>
</ul>
<p>Son fils sembla sur le point de vitupérer, d’arguer de façon virulente sur la stupidité de cette décision, puis, il s’effondra sur lui-même.</p>
<ul>
<li>Mais comment est-ce qu’on va bien pouvoir expliquer ça à Ayumi ?</li>
</ul>
<p>Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la fille d’Inojin et Maru qui se baladait à quatre pattes sur le tapis du salon. La petite avait hérité des yeux noirs de sa mère et de la chevelure blonde de son père. A seize mois, Ayumi était parfaitement capable de marcher sur ses adorables petits petons, mais préférait largement poursuivre ses petites voitures de faon quadrupédique.</p>
<ul>
<li>Elle est trop jeune pour comprendre. Trop jeune pour en être affecté, pas tout de suite du moins. Pour elle, son oncle ou sa tante ne sera qu’un camarade de jeu un peu plus jeune qu’elle. Et quand ils se poseront des questions, nous serons là pour les aider et les guider.</li>
</ul>
<p>Tout le monde médita les sages paroles de Maru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Face au miroir, Inojin remâchait ses pensées en se brossant les dents.</p>
<ul>
<li>Attention je passe, prévint Maru avant de glisser un bras en diagonale pour attraper sa boîte à lentilles.</li>
</ul>
<p>Le blond regarda son épouse faire des grimaces au miroir tout en retirant ses lentilles.</p>
<ul>
<li>Chéri, attention, tu vas t’en mettre partout.</li>
</ul>
<p>Inojin cracha le dentifrice qui essayait de s’enfuir de sa cavité buccale. Il se rinça la bouche et se gargarisa avec grand bruit. Il partit ensuite jeter un œil dans la chambre de sa fille. Il la regarda dormir paisiblement pendant quelques minutes. Quand il revint dans la chambre conjugale, Maru était glissée sous les couvertures. La télécommande en main, elle était prête à relancer leur drama du moment, L’Académie des Parapluies, par ninjaflix. Inojin se glissa sous les couvertures, et attrapa la télécommande, empêchant Maru de lancer l’épisode.</p>
<ul>
<li>Maru… Je crois que c’est ma faute si ma mère est enceinte.</li>
</ul>
<p>La brune haussa les sourcils, visiblement perplexe face à cette affirmation.</p>
<ul>
<li>Si je n’avais pas rompu avec les traditions, notamment avec le prénom d’Ayumi, ma mère ne mettrait pas sa santé en danger avec une grossesse.</li>
<li>Mais enfin, Jin-Jin, fit Maru, désemparée. C’est évident qu’il ne s’agit pas d’une grossesse planifiée ! Même si tes parents sont un peu chagrins face à tes décisions, ils les ont toujours respectées ! Tu m’as épousé malgré leur opposition, nous avons nommé notre fille comme nous le souhaitions… Et ce n’est pas comme si tu avais refusé ton héritage. Tu maîtrise le jutsu familial, et tu as toujours dis que tu l’enseigneras à nos enfants s’ils choisissent d’emprunter la voie du ninja. Tu n’es pas responsable des décisions ou des erreurs de tes parents Inojin. Ils ont leur vie, tu as la tienne, et vous avez chacun des choix à faire.</li>
</ul>
<p>Inojin se souvint soudainement de respirer. Il enlaça son épouse, la remerciant d’être aussi solide que juste et de le guider dans ses moments de doute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ino eu droit a une belle surprise quand elle annonça sa grossesse à ses meilleurs amis, Shikamaru et Choji s’inquiétèrent de son état de santé, promirent d’accourir à toute heure du jour et de la nuit si elle en avait besoin, et Choji accepta avec émotion d’être le parrain du bébé.</p>
<ul>
<li>En tout cas, c’est la faute de Sasuke tout ça, déclara le Nara. S’il s’était pas mis à copuler comme un malade avec Sakura et à faire des petits Uchiha de partout, on n’en serait pas là.</li>
<li>C’est pas faux, soupira Ino.</li>
</ul>
<p>Le trio tourna la tête, pour jeter un regard à Shikadai, Riruka très occupés à dormir, tout le portrait de leur père.</p>
<ul>
<li>Je croyais que tu n’accepterais jamais que vous ayez un autre enfant, nota Choji.</li>
<li>Je voulais pas, et puis, Sakura a eu un bébé, et Temari s’est fait contaminé par les idées de la copine de son frère. Des bêtises comme quoi il vaut mieux faire des enfants après trente ans pour avoir la maturité émotionnelle nécessaire. Et je crois qu’elle avait aussi très envie de transmettre ses techniques d’éventail de combat.</li>
<li>Tch, c’est quand même grave, en-dehors d’Hinata et Naruto on a tous fait des gosses de la façon la plus anarchique possible.</li>
<li>Hey ! Protesta Choji, me mets pas dans le même panier que vous !</li>
<li>Père responsabilité, grand maître de sa reproduction, l’encensa moqueusement Shikamaru.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura par contre, éclata de rire sans la moindre pitié.</p>
<ul>
<li>Et toi qui me disait que tu n’allais pas avoir d’autre enfant parce que tu n’avais pas de clan à reconstruire !</li>
</ul>
<p>Ino roula des yeux, et grommela quelque chose d’inintelligible, et potentiellement insultant.</p>
<ul>
<li>Pas devant les enfants ! L’apostropha Sakura par habitude.</li>
<li>Saradai n’habite plus ici. Itachi est avec Shikamaru, je le sais, il s’est encore plains hier d’avoir à encadrer une équipe de genin. Tes filles et Ginjiro sont à l’académie. Il n’y a bien que Takeya… Où est Takeya ? Finit abruptement Ino.</li>
</ul>
<p>Sakura perdit son sourire et tourna la tête là où son fils était censé jouer tranquillement dans le salon.</p>
<ul>
<li>Oh non, il a encore disparu !</li>
<li>Encore ?!</li>
<li>Depuis qu’il sait marcher c’est un calvaire, il n’arrête pas de se cacher dans des endroits improbables, gémit Sakura.</li>
</ul>
<p>Après un quart d’heure d’intenses recherches, Sakura était sur le point d’appeler Sasuke, ou encore mieux, Hinata, pour rechercher le bambin. Heureusement, Takeya réapparut soudainement, descendant l’escalier sur les fesses.</p>
<ul>
<li>Mais je voulais mon jouet ! Protesta-t-il piteusement quand sa mère le confronta.</li>
<li>L’escalier c’est dangereux ! Si tu veux monter, demande-moi !</li>
</ul>
<p>La Yamanaka attendit patiemment que Sakura finisse sa leçon.</p>
<ul>
<li>Je te jure, avec cinq enfants dépendants, je n’ai pas une minute à moi !</li>
</ul>
<p>Ino craqua, et éclata en sanglot.</p>
<ul>
<li>Oh, Sakura, mais dans quoi est-ce que je m’embarque ? J’ai déjà eu tellement de mal avec Inojin ! Et maintenant que je devrais juste être une grand-mère gâteau, ce bébé arrive !</li>
<li>Oh la la… Viens là.</li>
</ul>
<p>Sakura attira sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, la réconfortant de son mieux.</p>
<p> </p>
<h1>II – Une positivité grandissante</h1>
<p>Ino prit garde à se lever lentement, et à prendre son temps pour atteindre une position verticale. Cette grossesse était moins facile que sa précédente, vingt-cinq ans auparavant. Son corps n’était plus aussi souple, et elle ne ressentait pas la joie presque indécente que la conception d’Inojin lui avait apporté. Entre les symptômes de sa péri-ménopause et ceux de sa grossesse, Ino se sentait déboussolée, elle était irritable, fatiguée, n’avait envie de rien, et passait de phases de boulimie intense à des jours entiers particulièrement frugaux. Un matin, elle fut parfaitement incapable de se lever, suffoquant entre les bras de Saï. Celui-ci l’emmena en urgence à l’hôpital, où elle fut prise en charge par Tsunade en personne. L’ancienne hokage avait laissé son poste à Kakashi peu après la quatrième grande guerre ninja, et depuis presque quinze ans, c’était Naruto qui occupait le poste.</p>
<p>Tsunade n’avait pas été aussi proche d’Ino qu’elle l’avait pu être de Sakura ou Shizune, mais en tant qu’ancienne élève, elle s’inquiétait et se souciait d’elle. La sanin fit toute une batterie de tests, et le temps que les résultats des analyses de sang et d’urine reviennent, garda Ino en observation à l’hôpital.</p>
<ul>
<li>T’as vraiment tiré le gros lot, soupira Tsunade, hypertension et diabète gestationnel. Il va falloir mesurer ta tension tous les jours, et pour le diabète, contrôle de la glycémie et régime alimentaire contrôlé. On va éviter les injections d’insuline si possible.</li>
<li>J’ai entamé mon second trimestre il y a à peine une semaine, c’est logique que le diabète n’apparaisse que maintenant, déclara Ino. Mais l’hypertension n’aurait pas dû se déclarer plus tôt ?</li>
<li>Pas forcément, chaque cas est différent. L’échographie n’a rien révélé d’anormal, le bébé ne présente pas de macrosomie pour le moment. La diététicienne t’attend pour seize heures, elle va t’aider à contrebalancer le diabète. Par contre, je veux que tu reviennes dans deux semaines pour faire le point sur l’hypertension et le diabète, une semaine si tu ne manges pas assez ou trop, ou que ta tension monte trop. Et il va falloir renforcer les contrôles avec une échographie et une prise de sang tous les mois, voir toutes les deux semaines si ton état se dégrade.</li>
</ul>
<p>Ino soupira, et acquiesça. Le karma semblait lui rendre au centuple toutes les piques qu’elle avait pu lancer à Sakura sur ses incessantes grossesses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Environ un mois et demi après son passage à l’hôpital, Ino pouvait enfin se relaxer un peu. Ses résultats d’analyse étaient bons. Elle restait sous vigilante surveillance, mais si tout continuait ainsi, elle arriverait au terme sans plus de soucis. Saï et elle profitèrent de ces bonnes nouvelles pour organiser une baby shower.</p>
<ul>
<li>Coucou maman, fit Inojin.</li>
</ul>
<p>Les bras chargés d’un immense paquet, il se pencha pour embrasser sa mère. Assise sur un siège orthopédique, celle-ci profitait des petits avantages d’être une femme enceinte à risque. Principalement, rester tranquillement assise tandis que tout le monde s’occupait de la baby shower.</p>
<ul>
<li>Vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ? Demanda Maru, la petite Ayumi dans les bras.</li>
<li>Non, ça ira, merci pour le cadeau.</li>
<li>Veut cadeau, bouda Ayumi.</li>
</ul>
<p>Ses parents soupirèrent, visiblement fatigués d’une discussion qui avait eu lieu plus tôt.</p>
<ul>
<li>Tu pourras les ouvrir avec mamie, proposa Ino.</li>
</ul>
<p>Le visage de la petite s’éclaira.</p>
<ul>
<li>Prête mon amour ? Demanda Saï.</li>
</ul>
<p>Ino acquiesça, et c’est ensemble qu’ils firent éclater le ballon, répandant des confettis bleus dans tout le salon.</p>
<ul>
<li>Et merde, grommela Choji, en remettant un billet à Shikamaru. S’aurait dû être une fille, c’était statistiquement plus probable !</li>
<li>T’as pas fait les bonnes statistiques, répondit son meilleur ami d’un air blasé.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayumi gloussait, l’oreille plaquée contre le ventre bien rebondi de sa grand-mère. Depuis que le bébé bougeait et donnait des coups dans tous les sens, la fillette adorait passer du temps à toucher l’abdomen de la future mère. Même avec l’arrivée du froid, et les épaisses couches de laines recouvrant Ino, les mouvements du bébé étaient très visibles.</p>
<ul>
<li>Tonton demain ? Couina-t-elle.</li>
<li>Non ma chérie, pas avant le mois prochain, répondit doucement Ino.</li>
<li>Mais je veux demain ! S’obstina Ayumi.</li>
<li>Il est trop petit, il a besoin de rester au chaud encore un peu.</li>
</ul>
<p>La fillette considéra le ventre pendant un moment.</p>
<ul>
<li>Dis mamie, comment tonton est arrivé dans ton ventre ?</li>
</ul>
<p>Ino eu des sueurs froides. L’instant fatidique était arrivé. Elle aurait préféré qu’Inojin et Maru s’en chargent, c’était leur rôle de parents.</p>
<ul>
<li>Avec beaucoup d’amour, papi et mamie s’aimaient beaucoup, et papi a déposé une graine dans mamie. Et la graine va devenir tonton.</li>
<li>Une graine ? Comme… une graine de tournesol ?</li>
<li>En quelque sortes…</li>
</ul>
<p>La discussion eu des retombées inattendues quand quelques jours plus tard, Inojin demanda à sa mère pourquoi Ayumi pensait que pour avoir un petit frère il fallait jeter des graines de tournesols sur le lit de ses parents. Tout le monde en gloussa, et il fut décidé unanimement que l’histoire serait désormais l’un de ses nombreux récits d’enfance que les parents gardent sous le coude pour embarrasser leurs enfants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A trois semaines du terme, les nausées furent de retour. Ino commença à perdre du poids et de l’énergie. Même en s’obligeant à rester couchée, la fatigue et les nausées ne passèrent pas. Pire, elle perdit quatre kilos en une semaine. C’était des kilos qu’elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. La blonde avait fait très attention à sa courbe de poids, principalement à cause du diabète et de la tension. Cela ne l’avait pas empêchée d’être toujours un peu faible en poids pour être en parfaite santé. Cette perte de poids était inquiétante non seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour le bébé. Tsunade prit la décision de la faire entrer à l’hôpital, et de la perfuser, afin de stabiliser du mieux possible son état. En deux jours, la blonde continua de perdre de l’énergie et du poids.</p>
<ul>
<li>A cette vitesse, tu ne tiendras pas jusqu’à terme, soupira Tsunade.</li>
<li>Vous allez me déclenchez ?</li>
<li>C’est le plus sûr. On va tout de même attendre les résultats d’analyse de sang et de placenta. Ton col est prêt pour la dilatation, donc de ce côté-là on est bon.</li>
<li>Et l’anesthésiste ? Je dois le voir quand ?</li>
<li>Demain, il a reçu ton dossier aujourd’hui. On te posera la péridurale assez rapidement, ne t’en fais pas.</li>
</ul>
<p>La blonde soupira. Elle jeta un regard à ses bras qui avaient tout perdu de leur rondeur. C’était pour le mieux.</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Coucou Ino, c’est moi qui vais m’occuper de toi !</li>
</ul>
<p>La blonde offrit un sourire à Sakura. Depuis son hospitalisation, Sakura et Tsunade étaient aux petits soins avec elle. La rose s’était même proposée de l’assister pour l’accouchement. Ino regrettait de ne pouvoir avoir l’intimité de la naissance d’Inojin. Juste elle, une sage-femme et son époux, avec une baignoire et beaucoup de volonté. La blonde voyait cependant bien que ce n’était pas raisonnable. Elle s’était résignée, pour son bien, et celui de son bébé.</p>
<ul>
<li>Alors, on te déclenchera demain matin à neuf heures, avec un peu de chance, ce sera fini avant dîner, et tu pourras bien te reposer demain soir.</li>
</ul>
<p>Sakura hésita un instant.</p>
<ul>
<li>Ino, si à tout moment tu ne t’en sens plus la force, où que tu t’épuises, ce sera césarienne… Tu as réfléchi à cette possibilité ?</li>
</ul>
<p>La blonde hocha la tête.</p>
<ul>
<li>Comment c’était, pour Genjiro ? Demanda Ino.</li>
</ul>
<p>Sakura grimaça.</p>
<ul>
<li>Horrible, je n’étais pas prête à faire de concessions sur mon accouchement. Je n’avais jamais envisagé la possibilité que je ne puisse le faire sans médicalisation. Sasuke a dû intervenir et me mettre sous genjutsu pour que Karin puisse procéder à la césarienne. C’est pour ça que je te demande, si tu as besoin d’aide pour t’y préparer, je suis là.</li>
<li>Merci Sakura. Ne t’en fais pas, avec tous les pépins de santé que j’ai eu ces derniers mois, je suis même surprise d’être arrivée si proche du terme.</li>
</ul>
<p>La rose sourit, et tapota avec affection l’épaule de son amie.</p>
<ul>
<li>Très bien. Des questions ? Des demandes ?</li>
<li>La péridurale, l’aiguille est si grosse que ça ?</li>
<li>Très impressionnante, mais pas plus douloureuse qu’une prise de sang. Et quel soulagement après ! Takeya est venu super facilement, un vrai bonheur, j’en aurai presque regretté de ne pas en avoir pour les cinq précédents !</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>Assis sur une chaise, Saï lisait de sa voix calme et posée. Les yeux fermés, Ino se laissait bercer par la voix de son époux. Assise en tailleur sur son lit d’hôpital, elle faisait son possible pour se détendre. Il était presque midi, elle avait été déclenchée trois heures auparavant, et la péridurale posée à peine une heure après. C’était rapide, très rapide. Toute une batterie de machines entourait Ino, monitorant son rythme cardiaque et celui du bébé. Vers quinze heures, elle commença à se sentir étrange. Dix minutes plus tard, Saï sortait en courant, à la recherche de Sakura.</p>
<ul>
<li>Oh la la, il est sacrément pressé votre bout de chou, commenta la rose en arrivant échevelée.</li>
</ul>
<p>Ino ne répondit pas, les mains posées sur son ventre, elle contrôlait les contractions par le touché.</p>
<ul>
<li>Vraiment très pressé, marmonna Sakura après avoir monitoré les contractions. C’est bien que tu ressentes l’envie de pousser, ce sera plus facile même si tu ne sens pas les contractions.</li>
</ul>
<p>Et effectivement, malgré tous les problèmes ayant mené à cette naissance, ce fut relativement aisé. A quinze heure vingt-neuf, Inohide Yamanaka poussait son premier cri.</p>
<h1>III – Une aura négative</h1>
<p>La neige tombait doucement sur les habitations de Konoha. Les rares passant pressaient le pas, motivés à l’idée de regagner la douce chaleur de leur foyer. Ino souffla sur ses mains glacées en verrouillant la porte de la fleuristerie. La journée avait été chargée, demain était le 24 décembre, et les nombreuses commandes lui avaient occupé la journée.</p>
<ul>
<li>Je suis rentrée ! Chantonna-t-elle en passant la porte.</li>
</ul>
<p>Elle secoua son manteau, faisant tomber les flocons au sol. Ils fondirent quasi-instantanément. Des petits pas pressés se firent entendre, et la bouille toute ronde aux cheveux châtain ébouriffés d’Inohide surgit dans l’entrée.</p>
<ul>
<li>Maman ! Gazouilla-t-il.</li>
</ul>
<p>Ino l’attrapa juste avant qu’il ne pose le pied sur le sol mouillé.</p>
<ul>
<li>Bonjour mon lapin, roucoula-t-elle en lui flaquant un baiser sur la tempe. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?</li>
<li>Oui, j’ai fait un dessin !</li>
</ul>
<p>C’est avec son fils de deux ans dans les bras que la blonde s’avança jusque dans la cuisine d’où une douce odeur embaumait l’air.</p>
<ul>
<li>Qu’est-ce qu’on mange de bon ce soir ?</li>
</ul>
<p>Ino déposa un baiser sur la joue de Saï.</p>
<ul>
<li>Du kimchi.</li>
<li>J’adore ! Rien de tel pour se réchauffer par une journée pareille !</li>
</ul>
<p>La petite famille mangea dans la bonne humeur. Inohide faillit s’endormir dans sa chaise haute avant la fin du repas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ce fut Inojin qui leur ouvrit la porte. Il semblait détendu et heureux de les voir.</p>
<ul>
<li>Joyeux Noël, les salua-t-il.</li>
<li>Hide !!!!! Hurla Ayumi.</li>
</ul>
<p>La petite fille courut depuis l’autre bout du couloir, et vint se plaquer contre les jambes de son grand-père.</p>
<ul>
<li>Joyeux Noël papi et mamie ! Pépia-t-elle. Je peux avoir Hide ?</li>
<li>Attention, pas de bêtises, fit sévèrement son père.</li>
<li>Oui papa, déclara-t-elle docilement.</li>
</ul>
<p>Dès qu’Inohide eu les pieds posés sur le sol, les deux enfants filèrent vers leurs jeux.</p>
<ul>
<li>Maru est aux fourneaux ? S’enquit Ino.</li>
</ul>
<p>Une ombre passa sur le visage de son fils.</p>
<ul>
<li>Maru n’est pas là… On s’est disputés. Elle passe Noël chez sa mère.</li>
</ul>
<p>Inojin se détourna brusquement, et passa dans la cuisine sans attendre. Ino et Saï échangèrent un regard inquiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ino toqua fermement à la porte. La personne qui regarda par le judas attendit cependant un long moment avant d’ouvrir.</p>
<ul>
<li>Bonjour Madame Yamanaka, souffla doucement Maru.</li>
</ul>
<p>Elle avait les yeux rougit par les larmes, un teint épouvantable, les cheveux en pétard et la posture lâche.</p>
<ul>
<li>Je peux entrer ? Demanda avec douceur Ino. J’ai apporté un thé du pays du vent.</li>
</ul>
<p>La préparation de la boisson odorante se fit dans un silence à peine rythmé par les bruits des ustensiles.</p>
<ul>
<li>J’ai parlé avec Inojin hier, et je ne veux pas mettre mon nez dans vos affaires, déclara doucement la Yamanaka. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous disputez, ni à quel point cela vous tiens à cœur à l’un comme à l’autre. Mais je refuse de vous voir vous séparez ainsi.</li>
<li>Je ne veux pas quitter Inojin ! Protesta vigoureusement Maru.</li>
</ul>
<p>Ino posa une main apaisante sur son bras.</p>
<ul>
<li>Je n’en doute pas, mon argument est que si vous en venez à vous séparez définitivement, je ne veux pas que cela se fasse sur le coup de la colère. Vous n’en traîneriez que des regrets et des rancunes. Et je ne veux cela pour aucun d’entre vous.</li>
</ul>
<p>Maru fondit en larmes, et Ino la berça contre son épaule jusqu’à ce que les pleurs s’étanchent.</p>
<ul>
<li>Inojin ne veut pas d’un deuxième enfant, marmonna la jeune femme.</li>
</ul>
<p>Elle se râcla la gorge et se redressa, repoussa une mèche de cheveux brun derrière son oreille.</p>
<ul>
<li>En soit, ce n’est pas le problème. Avant Inohide, on parlait beaucoup de donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Ayumi. Mais avec votre grossesse, et votre bébé, on était d’accord pour repousser ce projet à une période plus propice. Mais maintenant, Inohide à plus de deux ans, Ayumi quatre, et il continue d’utiliser son frère comme excuse. Il n’arrête pas de voir l’avenir en noir, et notamment que si vous décédez, nous serons responsables d’Inohide. Il considère qu’il est égoïste d’avoir un deuxième enfant, et qu’on devrait garder une sorte de place vide au cas où nous devrions adopter son frère !</li>
</ul>
<p>Maru reprit son souffle, et but une gorgée de son thé. Ino continua de lui caresser doucement le dos.</p>
<ul>
<li>Je suis désolée, je n’aurais pas dû m’énerver, souffla piteusement la jeune femme.</li>
<li>Non, je comprends, c’est une situation compliquée, et Inojin est déraisonnable.</li>
</ul>
<p>Ino secoua doucement la tête. Elle savait bien que la naissance d’Inohide avait amené bien des bouleversements, mais elle ne pensait que les répercussions iraient aussi loin.</p>
<ul>
<li>Nous ne sommes plus en temps de guerre, Saï et moi aurons largement le temps de voir Inohide grandir, assura Ino. Et même s’il devait nous arriver malheur, cela ne doit pas vous empêcher de mener votre vie, et d’avoir les enfants que vous voulez.</li>
<li>Merci, ça me touche beaucoup…</li>
<li>Saï et moi allons parler à Inojin, il est hors de question que vous vous déchiriez comme ça. S’il s’excuse, est-ce que tu envisagerais de retourner chez vous ?</li>
<li>Oh, c’est que… J’étais tellement énervée hier, j’ai accepté à contrat qui m’enverra au pays des vagues pour trois mois. Je pars dans une semaine, avoua piteusement Maru.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>Assise sur les genoux de son grand-père, Ayumi agita une main enthousiaste au visage de sa mère affiché sur l’écran.</p>
<ul>
<li>Elle me manque, souffla l’enfant dès l’appel terminé.</li>
<li>Soit patiente mon nuage, répondit doucement Saï, elle sera de retour dans douze dodos.</li>
</ul>
<p>La porte d’entrée claqua, et Inojin entra dans le salon. Il avait les yeux un peu voilés, mais le regard apaisé. Ces cessions de thérapies lui faisaient du bien.</p>
<ul>
<li>Papa ! S’enjoua Ayumi. J’ai eu maman par skipeuh, elle fait des bisous !</li>
<li>C’est super ma puce. Salut papa, merci d’avoir gardé Ayumi.</li>
</ul>
<p>Inojin embrassa sa fille, et la cala contre sa hanche, lui faisant des chatouilles au passage. La petite brune gloussa et se tortilla, essayant d’échapper à la poigne espiègle de son père.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saï essayait de son mieux de contenir l’anxiété de son épouse. Maru était revenue la veille de son chantier au pays des vagues. Inojin leur avait envoyé un message, leur indiquant que la jeune femme était bien rentrée à la maison. Mais depuis, aucune nouvelle. Saï savait très bien qu’il n’y avait pas de raison de s’inquiéter, et qu’il fallait leur laisser du temps. Ino avait plus de mal. Malgré des débuts difficiles avec Maru, elle avait fini par grandement apprécier la jeune femme. Elle la considérait presque comme sa fille. C’était d’autant plus difficile pour elle de voir le couple traverser une mauvaise passe. Alors Saï faisait de son mieux. Son cadet était cependant bien plus efficace. Les enfants perçoivent tout, et Inohide ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il se fit discret toute la journée, restant dans son coin avec ses crayons. Il offrit ensuite timidement ses dessins à sa maman en lui faisant un bisou et un gros câlin. Saï vit sur le visage d’Ino l’instant même où son cœur fondit face à leur adorable petit garçon. L’anxiété qu’émettait la blonde sembla se dissiper, et elle finit par accepter qu’elle avait fait tout ce qu’elle pouvait pour aider sa famille. Il y avait d’autres sujets méritant son attention, notamment son adorable petit garçon bien trop jeune pour comprendre ces soucis d’adultes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Le paquet était énorme. Et très bien emballée. Cela se voyait sur le visage d’Ino qu’elle était très fière de ce cadeau. Assise en tête de table, Ayumi ne cessait de jeter des regards d’envie au paquet. Maru et Inojin avaient cependant étaient clairs. Pas d’ouverture de cadeau avant le dessert. Ce fut bien évidemment le gros paquet mystérieux, cadeau de ses grands-parents pour son quatrième anniversaire qu’Ayumi ouvrit en premier. Un hurlement de joie lui échappa quand un joli vélo vert pomme avec des roulettes apparut.</p>
<ul>
<li>Merciiiiiii !</li>
</ul>
<p>Elle se jeta sur Saï, puis Ino, pour leur faire des bisous. Toute la famille migra ensuite sous le soleil de mai pour la voir faire ses premiers tours de pédale. Inohide faillit gâcher l’instant en faisant un caprice, jaloux de ne pas pouvoir utiliser le vélo lui aussi.</p>
<ul>
<li>Veux vélo !</li>
<li>Non, c’est le cadeau d’Ayumi, expliqua patiemment Ino.</li>
<li>Vélo !</li>
<li>Tu pourras l’utiliser, après, elle joue avec pour le moment.</li>
<li>Véloooooooooooo !!!!!!!!! Hurla Inohide.</li>
<li>Ça suffit, au coin.</li>
</ul>
<p>Ino mit son fils au coin. Inohide se mit à pleurer, mais resta là où sa mère l’avait laissé. Cachée dans un angle, Ino compta jusqu’à cent avant de s’autoriser à aller le voir pour le consoler. Après lui avoir parlé calmement, le petit garçon se calma, et la punition fut levée. Ino l’emmena faire un bisou à tout le monde avant de le mettre à la sieste.</p>
<ul>
<li>Cette période ne me manque pas, soupira Inojin, heureusement qu’Ayumi était plutôt calme.</li>
<li>Elle ne tient pas de toi, tu étais une terreur, commenta Saï.</li>
<li>Seulement avec toi mon chéri, tu te laissais gouverner, contra Ino. C’était un ange avec moi.</li>
</ul>
<p>Saï prit un air gêné, reconnaissant tout à fait avoir été le parent cool à bien des égards. Maru et Ayumi vinrent les voir à ce moment pour que la deuxième leur fasse un bisou avant d’aller à la sieste.</p>
<ul>
<li>Je croyais qu’elle détestait la sieste, s’étonna Ino, quand Maru et Ayumi furent hors de portée de voix.</li>
<li>Non, loin de là, c’est juste qu’elle en fait des toutes petites. Dans une demi-heure elle est debout. On essaye de l’amener progressivement à ne plus en faire du tout, pour sa rentrée à l’école. Là on alterne un jour sur deux pour la sieste.</li>
<li>Ah la la, vous aurez une grande fille indépendante avant de vous en rendre compte, soupira Ino.</li>
<li>Et ça nous plaît, lança Maru derrière elle.</li>
</ul>
<p>L’épouse d’Inojin vint les rejoindre dans le salon où ils profitaient d’une bonne tasse de thé.</p>
<ul>
<li>Jin-jin et moi avons besoin de nous retrouver. Et c’est plus facile en sachant qu’elle est capable de faire de petites choses par elle-même.</li>
</ul>
<p>Maru et Inojin échangèrent un sourire et un regard tendre. Ino les couva du regard, heureuse de les voir ainsi.</p>
<h1>IV – La positivité du négatif</h1>
<p>Les yeux couverts d’un bandeau, Saï attendait patiemment qu’Ino lui dévoile sa surprise. Il était presque certain qu’il s’agissait d’une fête pour son anniversaire. Il entendait des bruissements et du mouvement autour de lui. La pièce semblait plutôt grande au vu des sons. Et une bonne odeur de nourriture flottait dans l’air.</p>
<ul>
<li>SURPRISE ! Hurla la salle quand le bandeau lui fut retiré.</li>
<li>Bon anniversaire ! Tonitrua Naruto au-dessus des cris de la foule.</li>
</ul>
<p>Les minutes suivantes furent perdues dans le défilé des visages et de vœux d’anniversaire. Saï finit par avoir un peu de temps pour regarder les décorations accrochées au mur, et les tables bien garnies de divers mets. Il avait un peu de mal à croire qu’il fêtait ses cinquante ans. Après avoir rejoint la racine, il était persuadé qu’il ne dépasserait pas les vingt. Mais il était là, avec sa femme, ses fils et ses petits-enfants. Dans ses moments de doute, il voulait croire que c’était la vie que Shin aurait voulu pour lui.</p>
<ul>
<li>Papi !</li>
</ul>
<p>Saï n’eut que le temps d’ouvrir les bras pour y recevoir Ayumi. Avec ses folles mèches blondes, une teinte plus sombre que ceux d’Ino, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa grand-mère.</p>
<ul>
<li>Joyeux anniversaire ! Lui lança-t-elle avec un immense sourire.</li>
<li>Merci mon nuage.</li>
</ul>
<p>Il se baissa pour lui laisser lui coller un bisou sur la joue. Elle fila ensuite en bondissant à l’autre bout de la salle.</p>
<ul>
<li>Rah, elle est intenable en ce moment.</li>
</ul>
<p>Saï offrit un sourire apaisant à son fils. Inoichi, un an, dans les bras, Inojin gardait un regard sévère sur sa fille.</p>
<ul>
<li>Elle est tout le temps fourré avec Takeya Uchiha, et Shino-sensei ne cesse de leur coller des avertissements.</li>
<li>Elle a de bonnes notes, laisse-lui le temps de s’assagir, souffla doucement Saï.</li>
</ul>
<p>Inojin soupira, mais lança un sourire de remerciement à son père. Assis bien droit dans ses bras, son fils d’un an regardait autour de lui d’un air excité. Avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus, c’était un adorable petit garçon qui rappelait beaucoup son père et son oncle au même âge. Il pointait régulièrement du doigt divers personnes et objets en poussant des gloussements ravis.</p>
<ul>
<li>Euh, Inojin, je veux pas te presser, mais tu-sais-qui a fait un planning plutôt très chargé pour la journée, et veux le respecter à la lettre…</li>
</ul>
<p>Un air blasé sur le visage, les mains dans les poches, Shikadai Nara avait surgit de nulle part.</p>
<ul>
<li>Ah, oui…</li>
</ul>
<p>Inojin se gratta la tête d’un air embarrassé en jetant un œil à son bambin.</p>
<ul>
<li>Je peux le prendre si ça t’arrange, proposa le grand-père.</li>
<li>Merci papa !</li>
</ul>
<p>Inoichi protesta un peu en changeant de bras, mais se consola bien vite en commençant à papouiller le visage de son grand-père de ses petites mains potelées. Shikadai et Inojin filèrent jusqu’à une porte menant visiblement aux cuisines. Saï les y vit se faire accueillir par Chouchou qui leur jetait un regard sévère.</p>
<ul>
<li>Eh bien mon lapin, il semblerait que ta mamie m’ait prévu une surprise.</li>
</ul>
<p>Le bambin roucoula d’incompréhensibles propos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saï était partagé quant à la séance photo qui s’imposait sous ses yeux. Il adorait les photos. Mais il trouvait dommage d’être ainsi assis sur une chaise et se voir mitrailler par un professionnel tandis que les combinaisons tournaient. Il savait que son épouse voulait bien faire, lui souligner par tous les moyens qu’il était entouré par une famille aimante, et plus. La photo « familiale » Ino-Shika-Cho avait bien faillit illustrer un meurtre quand Shikamaru puis Shikadai avaient offensés leurs épouses respectives. Et avec tous les enfants qui avaient du mal à rester en place, le travail du pauvre photographe était bien compliqué. Les cheveux du photographe semblaient blanchir a vu d’œil. En voilà un qui n’avait visiblement pas l’habitude de traiter avec les ninjas.</p>
<ul>
<li>Très bien, maintenant juste une père-fils, puis avec les petits-enfants et on sera bons.</li>
</ul>
<p>Saï se leva, se postant à côté de son aîné, et posant à terre son cadet.</p>
<ul>
<li>Pardon, est-ce que le petit peut sortir du cadre juste un instant ? On fera les petits-enfants après.</li>
<li>Mes deux fils sont là, déclara très calmement Saï.</li>
</ul>
<p>Le regard du photographe navigua entre les trois hommes, et dériva même jusqu’à Ino, Maru, Ayumi et Inoichi qui attendaient patiemment leur dernière séance photo. Saï posa une main apaisante sur l’épaule crispée d’Inojin, et sourit très calmement au photographe. Celui-ci frissonna et se pencha sur son appareil sans un mot. Les derniers clichés furent pris à toute vitesse, et le professionnel remballa son matériel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ino se permit finalement de souffler un coup sur un canapé. Le côté formel de la fête d’anniversaire s’achevait doucement, et les invités se répartissaient entre le buffet, les divers tables et canapés, et la piste de danse.</p>
<ul>
<li>Je suis épuisée ! Se plaignit-elle.</li>
<li>T’as organisé un sacré truc, c’est normal, commenta Choji, la main plongée dans son éternel paquet de chips.</li>
<li>Et d’où tu sors ce truc ? J’ai prévu tellement mieux au buffet !</li>
<li>Moins fort… Protesta Shikamaru en se réveillant. Vous me… Hey, il est à qui ce gamin ?</li>
</ul>
<p>Le Nara jeta un regard incrédule aux deux bébés en grenouillères qui dormaient sans complexe sur son torse.</p>
<ul>
<li>Celle de droite c’est Shikaeri, il est à qui l’autre ? Comment il est arrivé là ?</li>
<li>C’est Choei, tu dormais tellement bien, je te l’ai glissé sous le bras et t’a même pas réagi.</li>
</ul>
<p>C’est en ricanant que Choji récupéra son petit-fils des bras de son meilleur ami.</p>
<ul>
<li>Qu’ils sont adorables ! Roucoula une voix féminine.</li>
</ul>
<p>Ino se retourna, tombant nez-à-nez avec une vieille connaissance de son enfance.</p>
<ul>
<li>Ils sont tellement adorables à cet âge, continua-t-elle. Mais dès qu’ils savent faire trois pas tous seuls c’est un véritable drame. Ta belle-fille à l’air d’avoir du mal avec son premier garçon. Je ne comprends pas qu’elle ne soit pas intervenue pour laisser à son mari son moment père-fils.</li>
<li>C’était mon cadet, Inohide.</li>
</ul>
<p>L’amie éclata de rire.</p>
<ul>
<li>Oh, toujours le mot pour rire, tu me fais marcher !</li>
<li>J’ai deux fils.</li>
</ul>
<p>L’amie, qui semblait vouloir perdre ce titre perdit son sourire.</p>
<ul>
<li>Mais enfin, ce n’est pas possible, tu es bien trop âgée pour avoir un enfant de cet âge !</li>
<li>La preuve que non, répliqua sèchement Ino.</li>
</ul>
<p>La femme désagréable rouvrit la bouche pour protester.</p>
<ul>
<li>C’est pas parce que t’es mal baisée qu’il faut projeter tes problèmes sur les autres.</li>
</ul>
<p>Les poings sur les hanches, l’épouse de Choji venait de débouler. L’intruse poussa un hoquet choqué, mais battit en retraite face au regard de feu de Karui.</p>
<ul>
<li>Je vous jure, les gens, marmonna-t-elle en s’asseyant.</li>
</ul>
<p>Dans ses bras, l’aînée de Chouchou entreprit de piquer le paquet de chips de son grand-père. Cela fit rire Ino, un peu. Mais le goût désagréable que lui avait laissé cette entrevue mettrait de temps à complètement se dissiper.</p>
<p> </p>
<h1>V – Un juste milieu</h1>
<ul>
<li>Inoichi Yamanaka !!! Choei Akimichi !!! Hurla Sarutobi Miraï.</li>
</ul>
<p>Le brun se figea sur place, et échangea un regard circonspect avec Choei. Le rondelet adolescent à la peau mate mastiqua consciencieusement sa poignée de chips avant de prendre la parole.</p>
<ul>
<li>Tu paris combien que Shikaeri s’est encore laissé distraire alors qu’elle montait la garde ?</li>
<li>Pas mon déjeuner, mais au moins mon rein droit, répliqua le Yamanaka.</li>
<li>Je croyais avoir été claire ! Pas de dégradation de biens publics même pour vos revendications civiques !</li>
</ul>
<p>Inoichi dissimula maladroitement les bombes de peinture qu’il avait en main. Le grand drapeau arc—en-ciel peint juste derrière lui, et les tâches multicolores sur ses vêtements le vendaient sans coup férir comme le perpétrateur de ce tag. Les bras croisés face à eux, leur sensei Miraï Sarutobi les regardaient d’un air sévère.</p>
<ul>
<li>Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Qu’avions-nous décidé ? Déclara-t-elle très calmement.</li>
<li>Partager notre identité est une pratique saine et conseillée, marmonna Choei.</li>
<li>Mais ? L’encouragea Miraï.</li>
<li>La destruction de bien publique n’a jamais donné une image positive de quelque cause que ce soit, soupira Inoichi.</li>
<li>Parfait, alors nettoyez-moi ça, et rendez-vous chez moi. J’ai attrapé Shikaeri et elle est déjà en train de coudre des drapeaux pour la manifestation de demain.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>C’est des traces d’aiguilles partout sur le pouce qu’Inoichi poussa la porte de la maison familiale.</p>
<ul>
<li>Je suis rentré ! Hurla-t-il.</li>
</ul>
<p>Il n’y eut aucune réponse. Le brun se gratta la tête, et fit son chemin sans se presser jusqu’à la cuisine. Bingo, il y trouva sa mère, un casque sur les oreilles, occupée à touiller il ne savait quoi. L’adolescent s’avança à pas de loups, et vint lui retirer brusquement le casque. Maru cria de peur, et fit un bond, envoyant voler le plat plein de pâte. Inoichi se sentit soudainement très bête.</p>
<ul>
<li>Inoichi Yamanka ! Gronda Maru, une main posée sur la poitrine.</li>
</ul>
<p>Et voilà, ça allait être sa fête. C’était sa journée dit donc !</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Assis à son bureau, Inohide Yamanaka tapotait du bout du crayon ses cours de biologie. Les congés de mars étaient une bonne période pour préparer sa rentrée en études supérieures. Il venait tout juste d’avoir dix-sept ans, et son diplôme de chunin. Une honte comparée à son neveu de treize ans qui l’avait eu haut la main lors de la même session. Le Yamanaka savait bien qu’il avait déçu beaucoup d’attentes. Heureusement qu’Itachi-sensei avait toujours cru en lui, et l’avait aidé à se trouver une voie. Inohide avait fini par se faire à l’idée qu’il serait un médiocre ninja. Il brillait plus par son intellect que par ses capacités physiques. Et l’optique de pouvoir étudier sous la houlette du génie Izumi Uchiha représentait le saint graal. La jeune femme avait cependant été claire, elle voulait le voir obtenir un véritable diplôme en parallèle de l’apprentissage qu’il aurait auprès d’elle. Inohide se mettait donc à niveau. Et les longues journées de préparation n’étaient qu’une occasion de plus pour lui de pester contre l’enseignement plus que succin que recevait les ninjas. Bon, après, avait-il vraiment besoin de connaître l’utilité de l’appendice ? Avec un soupir, le blond se laissa aller sur sa chaise. Et sursauta en apercevant son père, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.</p>
<ul>
<li>Il faut vraiment que tu m’apprennes à être aussi discret.</li>
<li>Je ne préfère pas, répliqua doucement Saï. Tu veux faire une pause ? J’ai fait des biscuits au gingembre.</li>
</ul>
<p>Les yeux d’Inohide s’illuminèrent, et avant même de s’en rendre compte, il était assis au salon, une tasse de thé dans une main, un biscuit dans l’autre, et un deuxième à mi-chemin entre sa gorge et son estomac.</p>
<ul>
<li>C’est une tuerie, je veux hériter de la recette ! Geignit l’adolescent.</li>
<li>Je l’emporterai avec moi dans la tombe, répliqua Saï.</li>
<li>Version manuscrite, ou perdue à jamais dans tes neurones ? Demanda prosaïquement son fils.</li>
</ul>
<p>Saï gloussa, mais ne répondit pas. Inohide croqua dans un nouveau biscuit, fermement décidé à mettre la main sur cette recette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Avachie derrière le comptoir, Ayumi s’ennuyait ferme. Elle voulait bien donner un coup de main à la boutique, mais la garder toute seule c’était vraiment pas l’éclate. Grand-mère était dingue, et voulait sans doute mettre la clé sous la porte. Ayumi était d’une nullité légendaire en contact de vente. Et elle savait à peine faire un bouquet de fleur correct. Mais bon, Inohide avait des cours à réviser, et grand-mère était partie faire la bringue. Pff, les sexagénaires, c’était plus ce que c’était.</p>
<p>Avec un son joyeux, la porte de la boutique s’ouvrit. Ayumi se redressa, et offrit son plus beau sourire commerciale. Ça, elle savait faire !</p>
<ul>
<li>Bonjour, claironna la blonde.</li>
</ul>
<p>Le client la salua et se mit à déambuler dans les rayons, observant les compositions. Ayumi se replongea dans son téléphone, bien décidée à monter de niveau dans son jeu. Avec ses réflexes de jonin, ce genre de truc était un jeu d’enfant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Debout dans la cuisine des époux Nara-Uchiha, Ino s’activait. Assise à la table de la cuisine, un chocolat chaud entre les mains, Riruka Nara la regardait d’un air piteux.</p>
<ul>
<li>Tu n’es pas obligée tante Ino, j’aurais commandé à manger, tenta doucement la jeune blonde.</li>
<li>Ma chérie, je te connais depuis toujours. Si tu voulais vraiment que je ne sois pas là, tu m’aurais mis à la porte.</li>
</ul>
<p>Riruka fit un bruit dédaigneux rappelant terriblement sa terrible mère.</p>
<ul>
<li>Merci pour le coup de main, finit-elle par soupirer, j’aurais pas réussi à m’en sortir toute seule, et je voulais pas empêcher mes parents de se faire leur week-end entre eux.</li>
</ul>
<p>Ino jeta un œil au ventre gravide de Riruka. La jeune femme avait été frappée par un jutsu malencontreux deux semaines auparavant, et devait donc garder le lit le plus possible pour éviter un accouchement prématuré. Son époux, Itachi Uchiha, avait failli prendre les pas de son illustre homonyme, et massacrer ceux ayant osé poser la main sur son épouse. Autant dire qu’une équipe de chunin avait été envoyé en mission loin, très loin de Konoha le temps que le Uchiha se calme. Ino se souvenait même que Shikamaru lui avait rapporté un commentaire de Naruto comme quoi Itachi était le digne fils de son père !</p>
<ul>
<li>C’est toujours un plaisir ma chérie !</li>
<li>Itachi vous a tous menacé, c’est ça ?</li>
<li>Je ne dirais pas ça, disons qu’il a exprimé ses inquiétudes quant à te savoir seule alors qu’il est en mission.</li>
<li>Ouais ouais, qui me surveille cet après-midi ?</li>
<li>Chouchou et Mizuki vont passer avec Tsukiyo et Choei.</li>
<li>Ils restent jusqu’au dîner ?</li>
<li>Non, Itachi a interdit aux Akimichi de manger près de toi. C’est Shikadai qui viendra, avec Shikaeri, mais sans sa femme.</li>
<li>Ouh, y’a de l’eau dans le gaz !</li>
<li>C’est une tradition chez les Nara après tout, ricana Ino, chaque mâle de cette famille se doit d’épouser une furie.</li>
</ul>
<p>Riruka gloussa, et but goulûment une nouvelle gorgée de chocolat chaud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inojin jeta un regard noir à la paperasse qu’il avait à remplir. Les rapports de mission devenaient de plus en plus terribles à remplir. Surtout parce qu’avec ses camarades, ils ne cessaient de se ramasser des missions de négociations et diplomatie ces derniers temps. Avec un soupir, le blond finit par s’y mettre, ajoutant ses notes à celles de Shikadai et Chouchou. Il avait procrastiné autant qu’il pouvait, mais maintenant il n’avait plus le choix. Demain, il était de garde auprès de Riruka. Il aurait probablement séché son tour si sa mère ne lui en avait pas donné l’ordre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ino et Saï étaient affairés aux fourneaux depuis plusieurs heures quand la sonnette retentit.</p>
<ul>
<li>Inohide ! Hurla la matriarche.</li>
<li>Je m’en occupe ! Répliqua son cadet sur le même ton.</li>
</ul>
<p>Il dévala les escaliers à grand bruit pour aller ouvrir la porte à son frère et sa petite famille.</p>
<ul>
<li>Fallait pas vous presser, les accueillit-il, le repas est pas encore prêt.</li>
<li>Maman a encore mis les petits plats dans les grands ? S’enquit son aîné.</li>
<li>Ouais, dernier repas en famille avant longtemps.</li>
</ul>
<p>Inohide roula des yeux en offrant des pantoufles à tout le monde. Avec son départ à l’université et la croisière d’Inojin et Maru pour fêter leurs vingt ans de mariage, ils partaient chacun de leur côté.</p>
<ul>
<li>Et nous, on compte pas ? Protesta Ayumi.</li>
<li>J’ai pas dit ça, râla Inohide, j’dis juste qu’on sera pas tous là !</li>
<li>Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis p’tite tête, je t’ai à l’œil, en tant qu’aînée tu me dois le respect.</li>
</ul>
<p>Inohide lui tira la langue, puis partit en courant, bien vite poursuivit par sa nièce et son neveu. Il ne fit pas le poids face à eux, et acheva sa course avec deux poids morts accrochés à lui.</p>
<ul>
<li>Pas de bagarre dans la maison ! Leur rappela sévèrement Ino.</li>
<li>On se bat pas, j’apprends la vie à mes cadets ! Rétorqua Ayumi.</li>
</ul>
<p>Ino les toisa d’un air sévère, et les trois adolescents se redressèrent en maugréant.</p>
<ul>
<li>Allez-vous laver les mains, le repas est presque prêt.</li>
</ul>
<p>Tout le monde passa à l’évier, et le repas fut servi. Assise entre son époux et son petit-fils, Ino écoutait très attentivement ce dernier. Inoichi arrivait toujours à se fourrer dans des situations improbables. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à son arrière-grand-père, et c’était sans doute pour le mieux. Ino réalisait maintenant à quel point elle avait enforcé l’héritage du clan dans son aîné, au point qu’il avait faillit en être dégoûté. Elle n’avait pas fait la même erreur avec son deuxième fils. Et elle adorait ses petits-enfants, peut-importe si leur nom respectait la tradition ou non.</p>
<ul>
<li>Qui reveut du dessert ? Offrit Maru.</li>
</ul>
<p>Une ribambelle d’assiette se précipita, faisant honneur à la tarte aux poires de Saï.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Et voilà !</p>
<p>J'espère que ce texte vous aura plût ! Je travaille dessus depuis mars, et mettre 10 mois pour pondre un texte de 7000 mots explique très clairement en quoi je ne suis pas du tout rapide comme auteur. (A ma décharge j'écris 4 textes en même temps, c'est pas l'idéal en terme de productivité).</p>
<p>Kissoux à distanciation en cette période difficile !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>